Le pari de Noël
by Gouline971
Summary: C'est le réveillon de Noël. Hermione et Drago se disputent encore. Ça a l'air plus grave que d'habitude. Vraiment ? Pour leurs amis, ce n'est qu'une broutille de plus.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté de fiction sur le site. Je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration pendant plusieurs mois et je dois dire que ça a été particulièrement perturbant. Mais me voilà pour un OS pour la fin de l'année 2011.

Un Drago/ Hermione (pour changer)

Bonne Lecture.

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout revient à notre Reine : Mrs JK Rowling.

_**Résumé**_: C'est le réveillon de Noël. Hermione et Drago se disputent encore. Ça a l'air plus grave que d'habitude. Vraiment ?

_**Le pari de Noël.**_

**24 Décembre 2004**

-Hermione attends !

-Fiche-moi la paix !

-Hermione !

-Lâche-moi !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?

-Qu'est-ce que je te reproche ? répéta Hermione et faisant face à Drago. Je te reproche de fricoter avec cette pétasse du ministère qui se vante auprès d'une autre de t'avoir vu je cite « en tenue d'Adam et plus ! » Voilà ce que je te reproche Malefoy !

-Quoi ? Mais... mais de qui tu parles ? demanda Drago déconcerté.

-Je parle de Rosine Hawkins qui a des vus sur toi depuis que tu travailles au ministère et qui attendait que je tourne le dos pour te sauter dessus ! Et bien sûr, toi tu n'as pas pu dire non !

-Rosine Hawkins ? Cette malade ! Parce que tu crois ce qu'elle raconte ?

-Evidemment, tu n'allais pas me dire « Mais non Hermione, je ne t'ai pas trompé, allons réveillonner. » Non mais à quoi je me m'attendais ! C'est pour ça que tu découchais depuis des semaines ! C'était parce que tu étais avec elle !

-Non Hermione, je ne découche pas, je bosse ! Tout comme toi tu bosses quand tu es à Sainte Mangouste, tu n'as aucun reproche à me faire là-dessus et je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Jamais !

-Tu pense que je vais te croire ?

-Oui !

-Et bien tu te trompes ! Ah !

Drago commençait à voir rouge. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient venus à ça. Hermione était venue le chercher au Ministère et quand il avait quitté son bureau, il avait été accueillit par une merveilleuse gifle suivit d'un « tu me dégoutes ! ». Et maintenant Hermione l'accusait de l'avoir trompée avec une folle furieuse. Ce soir-là était le réveillon et il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer (encore) avec elle.

-Bon, tu sais quoi, on en reparlera plus tard. On nous attend au Square pour le réveillon et je pense que ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de connerie.

-Ce genre de connerie, répéta Hermione. Mais bien sûr ! Tu me trompes et c'est une connerie, mais si c'était moi qui le faisais, ça serait la fin du monde !

-Je ne te trompe pas Hermione ! Combien fois faudra-t-il que tu le répètes ?

-Je n'en sais rien, jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par me dire la vérité !

-Mais c'est la vérité !

-Menteur ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Tu m'as dit que tu avais changé mais c'est faux ! Tu es toujours le même, le Serpentard détestable de Poudlard, arrogant et égoïste ! Quelle idiote j'ai été ! Mais comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi !

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que tu vas arrêter de l'être ?

-Il se pourrait bien.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent dans les yeux sans rien dire. Ils se défiaient.

-Bien, dit Drago. Si tu ne me crois pas. Dis aux autres que… Et puis je m'en fiche.

Drago transplana et laissa Hermione seule sur le Chemin de Traverse enneigé.

**000**

Le réveillon de Noël aurait lieu au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Harry, qui avait maintenant son propre appartement, se rendait compte que la maison que son parrain lui avait léguée tombait de plus en plus en ruine. Il avait donc décidé d'y réveillonner et de la décorer pour qu'elle ait un peu plus de vie. Ils allaient bientôt être sept dans cette maison, ça serait donc amplement suffisant pour que la maison rayonne.

Ginny et Blaise étaient là pour commencer à l'aider à mettre la table – surtout Ginny. Blaise avait très vite laissé tomber lorsque Ron était arrivé. Ils jouaient aux échecs.

-Bizarre qu'Hermione et Drago ne soient pas là, dit Ginny à Harry.

-Pas bizarre que Parkinson ne soit pas là ?

-Elle n'a jamais été très ponctuelle.

-Je veux bien te croire.

On frappa à la porte. Ce fut Ron qui ouvrit la porte. Il fut face à une Hermione larmoyante qui se jeta dans ses bras.

-Ce sont des larmes de joie, j'espère ?

Ron comprit que ce ne fut pas le cas quand il l'entendit renifler grossièrement. Il l'emmena dans le salon où il y avait Ginny, Blaise et Harry.

-Dis-moi que Drago n'y est pour rien, dit Blaise avec espoir.

Mais Hermione renifla de nouveau et Blaise soupira d'exaspération. Une énième dispute selon lui.

-Il… il… il m'a trompé !

-C'est une blague ? demanda Blaise qui reçut une tape de la part de Ginny.

-Tu sais avec qui ? demanda Harry.

-Cette pétasse de Rosie Hawkins !

-Rosie Hawkins ? répéta Ginny. Tu es sûre ?

Blaise la regarda comme si elle venait de faire un affront après la tape qu'elle lui avait donnée. Hermione fusilla Ginny du regard. On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Harry alla ouvrit. Ce fut Pansy qui passa devant lui sans un regard et se dirigea dans le salon en fusillant Hermione du regard.

-C'est quoi ces conneries ! Tu as quitté Drago parce qu'il t'aurait trompé avec une mythomane ?

-Les nouvelles vont vite, chuchota Ron.

-Evidemment tu vas le défendre, lui dit Hermione. Tu es comme une sœur pour lui. Il a sans doute dû te dire que je n'étais qu'une pauvre conne !

-Non, il a dit qu'il t'aimait mais que parfois tu le rendais dingue, et encore, je reste polie.

-C'est pour ça qu'il m'a trompé ?

-Mais il ne t'a pas trompé Hermione ! s'emporta Pansy.

-Elle a vu sa cicatrice qu'il avait sur la hanche, ce n'est pas une preuve !

-Ça prouve juste que c'est une mythomane qui fait du voyeurisme ! Tu sais où il est actuellement ? Il est chez ses parents en train de broyer du noir, seul. Il a connu plus joyeux comme réveillon.

-C'est tant pis pour lui. Il n'avait pas à me tromper.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Granger parfois tu es vraiment…

-Je pense qu'on devrait passer à table, suggéra Ginny. La dinde risque de refroidir.

**000**

Le dîner du réveillon fut très silencieux. Hermione reniflait, Ron tentait de la réconforter, Blaise et Pansy n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder alors qu'Harry et Ginny tendaient de faire la conversation. Ce réveillon était divin !

Après le repas, tout le monde alla dans le salon pour prendre le dessert, mais ne voulant pas subir l'ambiance du dîner, Harry préféra rester dans la cuisine.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

Harry se retourna pour voir Pansy à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il acquiesça. Elle s'avança et se mit devant le second évier. Pansy regarda Harry faire la vaisselle et soupira.

-Quoi ? dit-il.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais la vaisselle comme les moldus. Tu es un sorcier, et un bon sorcier.

-Merci mais j'aime faire la vaisselle comme les moldus. Et comme tu m'as offert ton aide, tu vas rincer, répondit-il en souriant.

Pansy fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Harry lui donna les assiettes qu'elle devait rincer. Ils le firent dans un parfait silence.

-Super le réveillon, n'est-ce pas ? dit Pansy au bout d'un certain temps.

-Oui. Merci Malefoy.

-Ne le blâme pas. Il est dans le même état qu'Hermione. Aussi névrosé l'un que l'autre.

-Nous somme tous névrosés.

-Eux plus que nous.

-Toi aussi tu l'es.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Bien sûr que si.

Pansy ne répondit pas et continua de rincer la vaisselle qu'Harry lui donnait.

-De toute façon je savais que j'aurais dû passer le réveillon seule avec mon petit-ami.

Harry coupa l'eau, empêchant Pansy de rincer et la regarda.

-Tu as un petit-ami ? Toi ?

-Oui, moi. Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

-Je suppose que je ne devrais pas. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

-Il passe le réveillon avec ses amis. Alors je fais pareil, répondit Pansy en haussant les épaules.

Harry se mit à sourire et remit l'eau pour terminer la vaisselle.

-Je devais vous le présenter demain mais vu ce qui se passe avec Hermione et Drago, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Sage décision. Comment il est ?

-Mon petit-ami ? Pour résumer c'est un sombre crétin très intelligent qui est aussi maladroit que Londubat quand on parle de relation de couple. Mais je suppose que c'est ce qui me plait.

Harry coupa l'eau à nouveau et regarda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? dit-elle l'air de rien.

-« Un sombre crétin très intelligent qui est aussi maladroit que Londubat quand on parle de relation de couple. » Comment je suis censé prendre ça ?

Pansy se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Harry et répondit :

-Exactement comme ça. On leur dira pour le premier de l'an.

-Je suppose.

Harry embrassa Pansy et remit l'eau.

**000**

Hermione était à l'étage, dans l'une des chambres de la maison, essuyant les dernières larmes qu'ils lui restaient encore. C'était le pire de Noël de sa vie. Elle qui pensait que tout se passerait à merveille, que peut-être elle aurait eu une grande surprise venant de Drago. Et quelle surprise ! Ils venaient de rompre.

Elle vit Ron entrer dans la chambre et s'assoir au bord du lit.

-Vas-y, dit-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Crache ton venin. Tu ne l'as pas fait du dîner. Dis-le que tu m'avais prévenu, que sortir avec Malefoy ne m'apporterait que des ennuis et que ça finirait par me faire souffrir.

-Je n'ai pas envie de cracher mon venin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si je le faisais, tu me tuerais sur le champ parce que tu es profondément amoureuse de lui. Tu sais j'ai finit par m'y faire. Avec Ginny qui vit avec Zabini, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement pour Malefoy et toi.

-Tu vas prendre sa défense ?

-Non. Je vais juste dire ce que je sais et ce que j'ai vu. Tu es sortie avec lui pendant trois ans - une éternité pour Malefoy – et je pense que s'il ne t'aimait pas, ça n'aurait pas duré autant de temps. Il t'a présenté à ses parents et il tente de se surpasser pour te plaire et te satisfaire. Même moi je n'ai pas réussit à faire ça avec toi.

-Il me trompe Ron. Il me trompe, dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

-Mais non. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il sait ce que ça lui en coûterait.

-Tu vois, tu le défends alors qu'il est sans doute en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec une pétasse.

-Pansy a dit qu'il était chez ses parents. Tu ne la crois pas ?

-C'est sa meilleure amie, elle va forcément prendre sa défense.

Ron soupira. Il ne savait pas comment faire comprendre à sa meilleure amie que cet imbécile de Malefoy l'aimait et que pour une fois, elle se trompait.

-Faisons un pari, dit-il soudainement.

-Un pari ? répéta Hermione en se redressant.

-Oui, un pari. Disons cinquante Gallions.

-Tu es malade, Ron. Je ne fais pas de pari, encore moins avec mes amis.

-Oh mais c'est parce que je suis sûr de gagner que je veux faire ce pari. Alors ?

-Non.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on va quand même le faire. Je pari que demain matin avant 11h00, Malefoy sera là pour te supplier de ne pas le quitter. Si j'ai tort, je te donne les cinquante Gallions, si c'est toi qui as tort, tu ne me devras rien à part, « Merci Ron, tu es le meilleur, c'est toi qui avais raison. Je t'autorise à épouser Lavande. »

-Qu'est-ce que Lavande vient faire là-dedans ?

-Je sais que tu détestes Lavande. Alors ?

Hermione regarda la main que Ron lui tendait et accepta le pari à contre cœur. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui dire cette longue phrase mais en même temps, elle souhaitait au fin fond d'elle-même, qu'il ait raison. Ron sourit et lui dit une bise sur le front.

-Tu auras un très beau cadeau demain au réveil. Et moi aussi. Tente de dormir un peu. Joyeux Noël.

Ron lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la chambre. Hermione se recoucha et regarda la neige tomber à travers fenêtre. Oui, le pire Noël de sa vie.

**000**

Drago était au Manoir Malefoy, là où il s'était réfugié après sa dispute avec Hermione. Il avait sans doute pensé que ses parents seraient là pour qu'il puisse discuter avec eux (ou pour qu'ils puissent le réconforter) mais il n'avait trouvé qu'une maison vide. Ses parents avait sans doute été invités dans une énième réception de charité sans l'en avertir. Il s'était donc installé dans la bibliothèque du Manoir et avait demandé à un des elfes des lieux de lui confectionner un petit repas et il s'était endormi là tout en pensant à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. Elle ne voulait plus le revoir, il était l'une des pires ordures qu'elle ait connues. Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait !

-Debout !

Drago sursauta et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il vit sa mère et son père en face de lui. Son père avec un air sévère et sa mère avec un air inquiet.

-Mère, père, dit-il la bouche pateuse. Joyeux Noël.

-Que fais-tu ici, Drago ? demanda sa mère.

-Quelle question Narcissa. Il s'est encore disputé avec sa chère Hermione.

Narcissa regarda son fils et qui se recoucha en soupirant.

-Va t'excuser, lui ordonna sa mère.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! C'est elle qui est complètement parano ! Elle croit que je l'ai trompé. J'ai beau lui dire que c'est faux, elle ne me croit pas.

-Va t'excuser.

Drago se redressa et regarda son père. Il n'aurait jamais vu entendre ça de la bouche de son père. Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'appréciait pas Hermione tant que ça. Il resta ainsi à le dévisager comme s'il était face à un étranger.

-Il y a intérêt à ce que tu te fasses pardonner d'ici la fin de la journée parce que je veux des petits-enfants et c'est elle que je veux pour mère de mes petits-enfants et pas une sorcière gourgandine sans cervelle comme il y a en a tant sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Narcissa.

-Oui mais…

-Oh, je t'en prie Drago, s'emporta Lucius, ça trois ans qu'on - que je- la supporte avec ses airs de Sainte-Nitouche, Miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, alors ce n'est pas pour que tout parte en fumé ! Elle sait que tu n'es pas un enfant de cœur, elle fera avec ! Va prendre une douche fils, tu fais peine à voir !

Lucius sortit de la bibliothèque sans un mot de plus. Drago regarda sa mère qui soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ton père a passé une mauvaise soirée. Ça lui passera. Mais je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu n'as peut-être rien fait, mais il est évident qu'Hermione a besoin d'être rassurée. Il faut que tu fasses ton travail d'époux.

-Nous ne sommes pas mariés, mère.

-Ça viendra.

-Il y a intérêt à ce que ça arrive, dit Lucius en revenant. D'ici là qu'ils nous fassent un enfant avant d'avoir la bague au doigt. Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

Il repartit.

Drago obéit à son père et prit une douche. Il se rendrait ensuite chez lui et si Hermione n'était pas là, il irait au 12 Square Grimmaurd, où le réveillon avait eu lieu. Alors qu'il s'habillait avec de vieilles affaires qu'il avait laissé chez ses parents, Lucius frappa puis entra dans son ancienne chambre.

-Tu es beaucoup plus présentable, dit-il.

Drago se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait même pas dit un simple bonjour, ni demandé comme il allait et encore moins Joyaux Noël. Lucius s'assit sur la chaise près du bureau et y dépose une petite boite. Drago la regarda puis regarda son père.

-Votre cadeau de Noël à tout les deux. J'ai dit à ta mère que c'était trop tôt voire même trop tard vu ce que tu nous as dit ce matin, mais elle insiste. Alors prends.

Drago prit la petite boite avec réticence.

-Ne l'ouvre pas tout de suite. Ça gâcherait la surprise.

Lucius se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

-Noël n'est pas finit, Drago. Tâche de passer une bonne fin de journée.

Il quitta la pièce.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, père, soupira-t-il.

**000**

Hermione n'avait pas dormit. Elle avait espéré toute la nuit qu'on vienne frapper à la porte de la maison, où qu'un balai vole près de la fenêtre et qu'il soit là pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Après s'être tournée et retournée dans son lit, Hermione avait décidé de se lever. Elle avait été dans la cuisine où une bonne odeur de pain grillé se dégageait. Elle avait faim.

Elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, signe qu'Harry était réveillé… et il n'était pas le seul. Hermione resta immobile en voyant Harry et Pansy au milieu de la cuisine en train de s'embrasser. Par reflex, elle leva la tête. Pas de gui.

-Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

Harry et Pansy sursautèrent, regardèrent Hermione puis se regardèrent.

-Et puis de toute façon je m'en fiche, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Un couple se brise et un autre de forme, c'est normal.

Hermione s'assit et se versa un peu de café avec un toast.

-Hermione, votre couple n'est pas brisé, vous vous êtes disputés, la corrigea Pansy. Vous allez vous réconcilier. Comme toujours.

-C'est différent. Là, c'est vraiment finit.

-Comme la dernière fois ? dit Pansy.

-Ou la fois d'avant, ajouta Harry.

-Ou encore celle d'avant, dit Ron en entrant dans la cuisine.

Hermione préféra marmonner plutôt que de dire à ses amis à quel point ils étaient crétins. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Elle lui avait dit que c'était finit et il n'avait pas contredit. Et puis Hermione connaissait très bien Drago, il était aussi têtu qu'elle et savait qu'il ne viendrait pas la voir, tout comme elle n'irait pas le voir. Et puis de toute façon elle n'avait pas à le voir ! C'était lui qui l'avait trompée, pas elle ! Hermione regarda sa montre, il était presque dix heures. Elle regarda Ron qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il pensait toujours qu'il gagnerait ce stupide pari. Qu'il était dupe, pensa Hermione.

Ginny et Blaise arrivèrent peu après dans la cuisine.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Ginny à Hermione.

-Oui. Harry et Pansy sont ensemble.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry et Pansy qui avaient soudainement et l'envie d'étrangler Hermione.

-C'est pas trop tôt, dit Blaise. On se demandait quand vous alliez nous le dire.

-Vous le saviez ? demanda Harry.

-Trois mois qu'on le sait ! s'exclama Ginny. Même Ron l'avait vu.

Celui-ci acquiesça avec sa bouche pleine de gâteau. Soudainement, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et se ferma en un claquement. Tout le monde sursauta et regarda à l'entrée de la cuisine. Drago était là et ne regardait qu'Hermione avec des yeux plissés.

-Tu sais ce que tu es ? lui dit-il. Tu n'es qu'une emmerdeuse de première ! Une emmerdeuse, parano, névrosée et têtue de surcroit ! Maniaque du rangement, l'organisation et du travail avec cette horrible manie de vouloir toujours avoir raison ! La liste est encore longue Granger et bien des mecs seraient déjà partis après deux semaines de relation avec toi ! Mais moi je suis là ! Je suis là depuis trois ans ! Ça fait trois ans que j'essaie de te montrer que je t'aime et que je suis digne de toi et parce que tu as entendu une tarée dire à sa dinde de collègue qu'elle me matait en train de me changer, tu en as conclu que je te trompais ? Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas un saint mais je t'avais promit que jamais je ne te tromperais et je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Je ne suis pas infidèle ! Merde !

-T'es qu'un connard ! dit-elle en se levant.

-Et toi t'es qu'une chieuse ! rétorqua Drago.

-Temps mort ! hurla Pansy. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Vous deviez vous réconcilier pas vous insulter. C'est Noël ! Merde à la fin !

-Tu vois Ron, tu as perdu ton pari. Tu me dois cinquante Gallions.

Hermione sortit de la cuisine et les autres regardèrent Ron qui avala son toast. Drago suivit Hermione dans la chambre où elle s'était enfermée.

-J'ai pas finit ! dit-il.

-Moi si ! On n'a plus rien à se dire !

Mais Drago ne bougea pas. Il la défiait du regard. Il ne comptait pas partir tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas réconciliés. Il était hors de question pour lui de quitter cette pièce célibataire.

-Je suis très patient, dit-il. Je peux rester là toute la journée voire plus longtemps sans boire, ni manger.

Hermione se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

-Laisse-moi passer !

-Non.

-J'ai dit laisse-moi passer !

-Et moi, j'ai dit non.

Hermione souffla de frustration. Et s'assit sur le lit. Drago ne bougea pas de place. Restant le dos collé au mur.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'un ton plus calme. Tu as toujours eu peur de ça. Peur que je te fasse souffrir, peur que j'aille voir ailleurs. Mais je te le répète. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne le ferai jamais.

-On se dispute tout le temps, finit-elle par dire. Pourquoi on se dispute tout le temps ?

-Parce que nous sommes des fortes têtes. Tous les défauts que je viens d'énumérer pour toi sont les miens.

-Ce… de n'est pas en toi je n'ai pas confiance, avoua Hermione. C'est en moi. Je me trouve tellement… nulle face aux autres femmes. Regarde, je suis bien moins jolie que Ginny et Pansy. J'ai moins d'allure que cette Rosine Hawkins et ton père n'arrête pas de répéter que je ne ferai jamais une bonne Lady Malefoy.

-Hermione, il faut que tu comprennes que si je ne te t'aimais, je ne serai pas resté avec toi. Je ne serai pas là et dire pour la énième fois depuis hier soir que je ne t'ai pas trompé. Et puis je me fiche des autres filles. Je n'en ai rien à faire, c'est toi que je veux. Et en ce qui concerne mon père, ne l'écoute pas. Il dit ça pour la forme, il sait qu'il n'y aura pas de meilleure Lady Malefoy que toi à mes yeux.

-Où as-tu passé le réveillon ?

-Seul, chez mes parents. Ce sont eux qui m'ont réveillé ce matin. Ils nous ont d'ailleurs offert ça, dit Drago en montrant la petite boîte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Se sentant un moins menacé, Drago d'approcha d'Hermione et s'assit près d'elle. Il défit le nœud qu'il y avait sur la petite boite et laissa Hermione l'ouvrir. Il y avait deux clés (symbolique selon Drago) et un mot signé par Narcissa et Lucius.

_« Deux clés pour votre nouvelle demeure et vie. Quelle puisse vous rendre heureux. L' Hertfordshire est une très belle région. Joyeux Noël. »_

Hermione continua de lire cette phrase encore et encore avant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

-C'était un de nos projets, non ? Quitter notre appartement pour une nouvelle maison. Avoir des enfants, se marier. C'est quelque chose que je veux toujours Hermione.

Oui, c'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait toujours. Ils n'ont pas bravé les avis de tout le monde sur leur relation pour ne pas faire les projets qu'ils avaient en tête. Elle acquiesça toujours en regardant la ligne écrite par Narcissa. Drago sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une branche de gui au dessus de leur tête. Hermione leva la tête pour regarder la branche et trouva ça idiot. Une branche de gui pour embrasser Drago. Comme si elle avait besoin d'un prétexte pour le faire. Elle se mit à sourire, puis à rire. Drago ne comprit pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

-Je n'aime pas le gui. J'aime Noël, mais je n'aime pas le gui.

-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

-Maintenant tu le sais. C'est ridicule de s'embrasser sous une branche de gui quand on est en couple sous prétexte que c'est Noël ou le Nouvel an.

-Nous sommes donc toujours en couple ?

Drago fit disparaître la branche de gui ce qui plut à Hermione qui l'embrassa.

-Attends deux minutes.

Hermione quitta la chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine en courant où tout le monde était encore :

-Merci Ron, tu es le meilleur, c'est toi qui avais raison. Je t'autorise à épouser Lavande !

Elle remonta aussi vite qu'elle était descendue.

-C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Harry.

-Ça c'était Hermione qui perdait son pari, répondit Ron en souriant. Excusez-moi, j'ai une demande en mariage à faire. Joyeux Noël !

_**Fin.**_

Voilà voilà.

J'espère que ça aura plu à certain(e)s.

Bonne fête de fin d'année !

Je tenterai de revenir le plus vite possible.

Gouline971.

**PS** : J'avais la curiosité d'ouvrir un compte sur **Twitter** et j'aurais voulu savoir (si quelqu'un à ouvert un compte) ce que ça a bien pu lui apporter de bien ou pas, ou si c'est un réseau social utile ou non.

**PS²** : Dans un moment folie (ou pas) j'ai décidé de faire un blog photo. Si ça vous intéresse, jetez-y un coup d'œil – **(http****:****/****/****first**** – ****sight****.****skyrock****.****com)**

J'en suis encore au stade de l'expérimentation. Si je me trouve à l'aise dans ce que je fais, je continuerai.

Merci d'avance.

A bientôt.


End file.
